A Melodic Comedy
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Melodia, the yoyo-slinging galatic-punting shorttank. Fionn, the spearman with the eternal case of 'foot-in-mouth'. Yukari, the Musashi wannabe with tsundere tendencies, and Lukas, the eloquent antic master. Join team MLDY as they get caught up in the Reactsverse. Rated T for antics. OC Parody. Chapter 6: "Good. Now keep walking "
1. A Wonderful Introduction

**A Melodic Comedy**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to...something that's ALSO in the Reactsverse! Yeah! Why I'm doing this? I see all these fancy-shmancy angsty OCs with their crappy backstories and their lack of inspiration, and I also see the lack of good OCs around this fandom- in this occasion, I shout out to Nutshop, G.N. Over-Kite, Half-Blind Otaku, and Dagger of Faith for their incredible OCs. So, in my infinite lack of wisdom, I decide to add crappy OCs to the archive! And you have to read them! Enjoy~**

**I take no responsibility for the crappiness this story contains. I just wanted to see if I could OC as good as my senpai~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Blake-senpai would notice me~**

**I apologise in advance for any selling-out I may have been perceived to have done, crappiness and cringing I may have caused or induced in you guys.**

* * *

><p>Most fanficverses have a character or two made by the author, called original characters, or OCs, for short. Some take the backseat to our beloved protagonists, watching from the shadows, heroes of another story.<p>

Yet others take the spotlight from them, overshadowing them, and so become what most call 'OP', or overpowered. These characters are often angsty, with broken pasts, and often unoriginal weapons.

This is neither. What will follow is the story of a completely ordinary team in Beacon...team MLDY- Melody.

Dust save us all...and them too.

* * *

><p>"Ahh...it feels kinda nice, getting back to Beacon. Mistral's nice, but pretty boring." A girl strolled into Beacon, raising her hands and taking in the fresh air- she'd been in a taxi all the way from Vale after getting off an airship from Mistral- and looking at her beloved campus.<p>

She was dressed in a green hoodie and short shorts- her legs were protected in combat by red shinguards. Her hair was the color of straw, and her wide eyes matched them perfectly. A pair of orange headphones hung her neck, and at her waist was a green, metal disc, intricately engraved with musical notation, with string coiled around it; this was her beloved weapon, Viridian Sonata, and, though it resembled a yoyo, it was in fact a deadly weapon that she could manipulate extremely well.

The girl in question was Melodia Viridi, leader of team MLDY- Melody, of course- and, of course, as many people were, a fangirl of the almost legendary team RWBY- that was, legendary equally for their battle prowess and antics.

Melodia sighed, heading off to her dorm. "I wonder where the rest of my team are...Fionn was off to some place called 'Ireland' and Lukas went back home...so that must leave...Yukari." She sighed.

"Please tell me the dorm's still intact..." The girl rushed to her dorm quickly, hoping that her teammate hadn't suddenly destroyed everything in her absence.

That is, until she was interrupted by a car-sized, red, honest-to-Dust _mecha_ that resembled a giant face with cat ears drilling through the ground in front of her. She froze, her hand instinctively flying to Viridian Sonata. What the hell was-

The cat ears and the top half of the mecha's head dilated, revealing Blake Belladonna, sitting in the cockpit, a laptop in her lap and a cord attached to what was presumably the robot's dashboard, muttering to herself.

"Dammit. It seems the combining process needs something more than just shoving Neko-Lagann into Little-" Blake muttered, before looking to Melodia. "...are you a Sue?"  
>"A what?" Melodia's hands fell from her weapon, but she still wasn't sure.<p>

"A Sue? One of those crappy original characters?"  
>"Uh...no?"<p>

"You...entirely sure?" The catgirl looked at her carefully.

"...I'm pretty sure I'm not...a Sue?"  
>"Right." Blake sighed. "I have reason to believe some crappy original characters made their way onto the campus to try to kidnap Weiss." She facepalmed.<p>

"Just why are these idiots trying to kidnap Weiss?"

"Kidnap...Weiss?" The girl looked confusedly at Blake.

"Bah. No problem." Blake waved her off. "If you see any weird, Weiss-obsessed weirdos who AREN'T Velvet Scarlatina, call me." With that, the cockpit of Neko-Lagann shut off and the mecha drilled back into the earth, leaving a mysteriously repaired path...and a squeeing Melodia.

"Oh...my...Dust! That was AWESOME!" She squeed. "Blake's, like, my hero! Oh my Dust oh my Dust she actually spoke to me..." Melodia gushed about the manly catgirl, singing her praises, until-

"Hey, Melody. Quit that." She stopped, looking behind her.

The boy standing behind her was clad in a red and blue jumpsuit, with red shades and his shoulders, shins and arms covered in metal braces. His black hair was swept back, and he was smiling. In his right hand was a large red and blue spear, its chrome head long and thin with a large crossguard at the point linking it with the handle. Its name was Mors Certa, although many gave it a different name- mainly his parents.

His name was Fionn Dubhain, partner and longtime friend to Melodia. And professional idiot.

"Fionn?" Melodia laughed. "Thought you were still in that 'Ireland' place or something."

"Came back early- like, a couple of months early." He laughed right back. "You miss me, Melody?"

"Only if you bought steak."

"You're fat." Fionn chuckled.

"Hey! Least I'm not the one dressed like a weirdo." Melodia shot back.

"Pfft." The boy chuckled, slinging Mors Certa on his back. "How was Mistral?"  
>"Boring. Parents didn't let me bring my portable SchneeVD player so I couldn't watch martial arts movies."<p>

"So, you like steak again and you've started liking martial arts movies...you turned into Chie while I was gone?" Fionn remarked, which was met with a kick to the stomach by an offended Melodia.

"Quit playing those games! I don't even ACT like her! Stupid!" She muttered.

"Ow..." The boy doubled over slightly, clutching his stomach. "...you...put a little muscle on, didn't you..."  
>"You must've lost some." The girl adjusted her headphones, before helping Fionn get up. "...you saw Blake back there, right?"<br>"Yeah, sure. Giant mecha. Woo. Looks like Lagann." Fionn grunted; the kick in the stomach really hurt.

"That was awesome! Blake's antics are legendary! Come on!" Melodia declared. "YOU can't deny how awesome they are!"  
>"Sure, partner. Sure." Fionn sighed. "Come on, Melody. Let's get back to the dorm."<br>"Oh, wait, did you make sure Yukari didn't blow up the dorm?"

Fionn nodded. "Well, I kept her well-fed, watered and warm." He grinned cheekily.

"Still an idiot." Melodia chuckled. "So, what did I miss while I was in Mistral?"

"Oh, that Cinder Fall woman's teaching at Beacon now, apparently rumours are spreading that team RWBY met Risette in person, Nora from JNPR blew up the Dustnet servers AGAIN..." Fionn detailed the events of the last couple of months to his team leader, who nodded.

"Risette? Like, Risette Risette?"

"Apparently." He shrugged.

"And...Cinder Fall, as in, ex-leader of the White Fang Cinder Fall?"  
>"Uh huh."<br>"...man, I missed a lot." Melodia sighed. "I miss this place, y'know?"  
>"And I promise, as soon as Lukas gets back, we'll get steak." Fionn sighed.<p>

"It's on you~" Melodia stated in a sing-song voice.

"I know..." The spearman sighed. He always ended up paying for everyone's things for some reason.

* * *

><p>Soon, the pair made it back to team MLDY's dorm; their dorm wasn't far from the Malachites and Velvet's, and just under CRDL's dorm.<p>

Eventually, the two entered the dorm; there were two bunk beds- _proper_ bunk beds, as Melodia had nearly insisted on doing a hackjob of them, not unlike team RWBY, until Fionn had managed to persuade her to requisition proper bunks. Fionn and Melodia shared one bunk, Yukari and Lukas, their other teammates, the other.

Melodia's bunk was untouched, its green sheets undisturbed and the small lion plushie she so adored was lying on her lone pillow, while Fionn's bunk, typical of him, was disorderly and messy. On the opposite bunk, a brown-haired girl, dressed in a pink and green yukata, lay on the bed, her pair of short swords Twin Heavens lying on the foot of her bunk. She raised an eyebrow at Fionn and Melodia. "Hello."  
>"Nice to see you're getting rested, Yukari." Fionn remarked. "You getting ready to get all lovey-dovey with Lukas when he gets-" For his trouble, he got a pillow thrown at his face.<p>

"Shut it, y-you stupid pervert..." The girl blushed. "I don't like him that much!"  
>"Ow..."<p>

"Well, glad Yukari's still Yukari." Melodia chuckled. "Fionn still got his foot in his mouth?"  
>"Apparently."<p>

"Hey!" Fionn hotly protested. "I don't ALWAYS have my foot in my mouth!"  
>"Implying I have feelings f-for that idiotic trickster. Pfft... y-you have an imagination, you know that?" Yukari glared at him.<p>

"What the Dust did I do to get you two so pissed off at me?!" Fionn complained.

"Y-you're a stupid idiot, that's why." The girl turned away, blushing.

"Dammit." Fionn sighed. "...guess it's back to business as usual." He shrugged and sat down in his bunk. Melodia walked in further into the dorm, putting her briefcase on a desk at the foot of her and Fionn's bunk and started unpacking it.

"So, guys, I was thinking we should totally go out to that nice steak place in Vale..." Melodia offered.

"You're always thinking about steak or something meaty." Yukari sighed.

"Of course! Meat is the heart of a man's soul!"

"You're a man now, Melody?" Fionn cheekily remarked.  
>"S-shut it, Fionn! O-of course not!"<p>

"I'm surprised she's still friends with you." Yukari facepalmed.

"Hey!"

"I am, too." Melodia grumbled.

"I'm just saying!" Fionn hastily declared.

"Ah, you three." All three of them turned to the door, as a tall, thin boy with long, blonde hair and clear, green eyes, dressed in a green and black shirt and jeans, with a smirk on his face, walked in. Fionn smiled. "If it isn't Lukas."  
>"Come on, it's only been, like three months since we last saw each other! Granted, it's been seven since the Reactsverse came into existence and we've only technically existed for a day..."Lukas shrugged.<p>

"Huh, what?" Melodia looked confused.

"Nothing~"

"Oh. Hello, Lukas." Yukari waved at him, a tiny smile on her face.

"Yukari." The blond boy nodded to her, smiling back and laying his bags on the desk on the foot of their bunk.

"So, to celebrate our team getting back together, we should go out for steak! In Vale! And Fionn has to pay!" Melodia declared happily.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because it's you, Fionn." Lukas smirked.

"Dammit, guys! Yukari, help!"  
>"Sorry." She shrugged. "Guess you'll have to pay it all. Especially considering that Melodia LOVES her beef bowls..."<p>

Fionn merely groaned. "Man..."

"Ahem." All four of them turned around, to see Headmaster Ozpin, the prestigious head teacher of Beacon, in their doorway. Looking between each other for a second, they stood to attention, facing him.

"P-professor Ozpin!" Melodia said nervously.

"We didn't expect you, sir!" Fionn added.

"It's quite alright." Ozpin sighed. "You can all put away your worries for now, Miss Viridi and Mister Dubhain."

"Ah, sir." Lukas steepled his fingers. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Well, actually, you four are to report down to the training area immediately." The headmaster declared. "I'd normally have the teachers tell you, but I felt like doing something else apart from watching everything and drinking coffee."

"Is that all you do?" Fionn tilted his head.

"It was a sarcastic remark, Mister Dubhain."

Melodia just punched him in the arm. "Idiot..."  
>"Hey!"<p>

"As I was saying, Miss Viridi, Mister Dubhain, Mister Rasmussen and Miss Narukami, you four are to report downstairs for training." He nodded. "Not showing up will be punished by having to buy Glynda her monthly fix of strawberry cake; she is rather fond of the stuff. Any questions?"

All four members of team MLDY shook their heads.

"Good." Ozpin said. "I will be taking my leave of you now, have a good day." With that, he calmly walked out of the room.

"Well..." Melodia sighed, before grabbing her shinguards from her briefcase and putting them on. "Guess we'll be fighting as a team again."  
>"Yep." Fionn patted Mors Certa. "Definitely.<p>

Yukari merely grabbed Twin Heavens and sheathed them in their scabbards, while Lukas grabbed a small satchel containing his weapons and slung it around his shoulder.

"Team, we ready?" The straw-haired girl turned to everyone.  
>"Yep."<br>"Ready as I'll ever be."  
>"Lead the way."<p>

With that, team MLDY made their way off to the training room.

Little did they know what was to await them there...and no, it wasn't horrible death, silly, this is the Reactsverse.

Nah, it's an awesome fight scene. Which you'll just have to wait for until next time~

* * *

><p><strong>END...to be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here ends the first part of what might simply be a two-parter OC fic attempt by moi, tomorrow will either be the continuation or another Reactsverse Oneshot, depending on how my attempt is received.**

**For those curious, Melodia is based off the folk tale of the Clever Girl- not immediately obvious but it'll be more so later- Fionn is based off of Cu Chulainn, Yukari is Miyamoto Musashi and Lukas is Loki.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, thoughts and suggestions and I'll see you next time!**


	2. A Harmonious Battle

**A Harmonious Battle**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to A Melodic Comedy! Woo! Yeah! For Weiss Reacts fans, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until Saturday, as I have something really special lined up for tomorrow's update, but otherwise, woo! Stuff! More possibly un-funny crap between Fionn and Melodia (which is totally not sexual tension, don't be silly) and more OC lampshades! YEeah...**

**...I've got nothing. Just read the chapter and cringe at the stupidity~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would be my waifu~**

* * *

><p>"Lukas...why's your hair blond?" Fionn asked, as the party headed down to the training room- they were supposed to report for one of the training sessions the staff called and thus were heading down to do so.<p>

"Hm?" Lukas tilted his head, before realising. "Oh, right. Well. Elf's using this part as an excuse to make me look more like Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of Loki than the mythological version of him, partly because he looks far more appealing to the fangirls reading this. And also because that fits my nice green eyes." The last part of that sentence was uttered in an absolutely deadpan tone that, for whatever reason, befuddled Fionn.  
>"Huh?" The spearman looked at him, confused.<p>

"...I wore a wig." Lukas pulled off his large head of blond hair to reveal long, straight black hair. "Is that a good enough reason?"  
>"Huh, okay." Fionn nodded. "I thought it was for a joke."<br>"Yes, Fionn," The trickster sighed. "It was, indeed, for a joke. Yes."

"Why would you ask that?" Melodia tilted her head.

"What? I was only asking!"

"Perhaps she wanted a reason to poke fun at you, Fionn?" Lukas offered helpfully.

"Would you guys hurry up?" Yukari interjected. "We've got a training session to get to!"  
>"And a plot to move on." Lukas offered helpfully.<p>

Melodia sighed, but having no counter-argument, just shut up and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Eventually, team MLDY lined up with the other teams; they were slotted one group across team GAME and team RISK- other teams in their year- and they could just see team RWBY nearby. Weiss was blushing and pointing her trembling finger at Yang, who was laughing for some reason Melodia couldn't see. She could only pick up the words "pervert" and "idiot" from the discussion, so Weiss was at least irritated for a reason. Velvet and Vivi were nowhere to be seen, for some reason-presumably even Ozpin himself was too scared to interrupt her when she was worshipping her beloved 'Weiss-sempai'.<p>

Ozpin was nowhere in sight; instead, Professor Cinder Fall was heading training. She was standing in the middle of the arena, her red dress flapping slightly, as she looked around at the gathered teams. She sighed, before flicking a fireball to the far left of Melodia – she could hear Russell's whimpering, so she assumed the fireball was aimed at him.

"And this, students, is why you do not interrupt me while I am speaking." Cinder cleared her throat. "Right, you know the rules and codes and so on, you don't really want to listen to me going through the safety demonstrations because those who actually paid attention-" She glared at team CRDL, specifically at Dove and Russell, while saying this. "-would know not to point their guns at themselves, to keep all weapons sheathed, folded, holstered or otherwise not a threat to other students, always empty the magazine if you aren't sure your weapons aren't empty, and to never play with your weapons OUTSIDE of the arena.

Yes, Mister Dubhain, that means you." Melodia looked over at Fionn, who was twirling Mors Certa like a baton. She punched him in the arm, causing him to drop his spear. "Ow!"  
>"Idiot." Melodia grumbled. Fionn clambered down to pick up his weapon.<p>

"Thank you, Miss Viridi." Cinder cleared her throat. "Are there any questions?"

Russell's hand shot up.

"No? Good."

"But-" Russell was silenced by Cardin's glare.

* * *

><p>The pyromancer took out a scroll- the electronic kind, not the parchment kind that was usually associated with summoning rituals that were the rage in Beacon for some reason- and opened it.<p>

Clearing her throat again, she intoned clearly, "For a demonstration, I'd like Melodia Viridi and Ruby Rose to step up and demonstrate their fighting abilities."

"H-huh?!" Melodia's eyes widened. "R-Ruby?!" She poked her head out from the line to see Ruby, waving at her goodnaturedly.

'_Oh my Dust oh my Dust I'm going to fight Ruby Rose! S-she's, like, a LEGEND to me! Oh my Dust what do I do what do I do? Do I faint? Lose? Gah! It's Ruby!'_ Melodia, needless to say, was stunned at receiving the chance to show her skills to Ruby Rose, of all people.

"Uh, Melody?" Fionn poked her.

"H-huh?"  
>"Ruby's waiting, y'know." He pointed to the scythe-wielder, who was standing in the middle of the arena, smiling at her and motioning her to come forward.<br>"O-oh. Right." Shakily, MLDY's team leader adjusted the straps on her shinguards and slowly rolled Viridian Sonata into her hand, pushing two of her fingers into the small hoop on the end of the string, before walking nervously towards the arena. She fingered her yoyo, looking straight at Ruby as she walked up in front of her.

"...you alright, Melodia?" Ruby inquired cheerily.

"U-uh...yeah." She laughed nervously. "I-I'm just...kinda...amazed, y'know, getting the chance to show you my skills, you're like my hero...I-I mean, y-you've probably seen me in practice a-and in some t-training r-replay vids, and uh..." Melodia chuckled nervously again. Fionn facepalmed.

"Dammit, Melody...just think of steak! Martial arts movies! Music!" He called over encouragingly.  
>"Quit making a fool of yourself, Melodia." Lukas sighed.<p>

"Melodia!" Yukari called across. "You've got this. Just...don't lose your nerve like that!"  
>"O-okay..." She nodded, banging her shinguards together to test their strength. "Y-you ready...Ruby?"<p>

"Yep! Just tell me when you are, unless you'd rather take a bit. It's fine." She chuckled.

"O-oh, no, I'm fine. Just...a little overwhelmed." Melodia laughed, slightly less nervously. She'd never really got the opportunity to talk to Ruby at all, despite having been in her school for two years- their social circles were completely different- and so this was practically their first meeting, bar some training sessions.

"Right, you two know the rules; when we call 'Stop', you stop, sheathe your weapon and help them up, and no lethal force is to be used. I'm going to assume there's no questions." Cinder nodded and stepped back, out of the arena. A small screen opened up on her scroll, with Melodia and Ruby's faces facing each other, a gauge representing their Aura underneath.

"Ready?" She called out. Ruby nodded and drew Crescent Rose, unfolding it into its scythe form. She grasped it with two hands, wielding it to block any shots or ranged weapons, and shifted one foot behind the other to provide more swinging force for her scythe.

Melodia raised one of her legs, putting her shin up and entered a battle stance, putting the hand with Viridian Sonata behind her, ready to flick it out and swing it. Her other hand was held in front of her face, protecting her.

"On the count of three!" Cinder called out. "One...two...three!" She raised her hand to signal the beginning of a fight.

Ruby used her Semblance to attain the advantage and swing her scythe into Melodia. The latter, however, responded by spinning to put her shinguard in the way of Crescent Rose, blocking the blade. She followed it up by flicking Viridian Sonata out from behind her and swinging it into Ruby, who rolled to the other side to avoid it, disengaging from Melodia and allowing her to put her leg down to regain balance.

"Melody! Melody! Melody!" Fionn cheered.

"Come on, Rubes!" Yang called over.

"Nice technique, Melodia." Ruby called over to Melodia.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

The crimsonette smiled back, before raising Crescent Rose and swinging it around in a rotating motion around her. Melodia responded by jumping into the air and spinning Viridian Sonata to slam it into her opponent's face. Ruby instinctively raised her scythe to block the projectile, but it coiled around the handle. Melodia took advantage of that by pulling it away; while it didn't wrench Ruby's weapon out of her grasp, it pulled it away from her face and pulled her towards Ruby. She slammed her in the face with her foot, shoving Ruby back, and then somersaulted in the air, uncoiling her yoyo from Crescent Rose and rolling it back into her hand.

"You're pretty good! Mind teaching me some tricks or two?" Ruby inquired.

"Course not! I'm game anytime!" Melodia laughed. She was into the game now- adorable fangirl though she was out of combat, in combat, she was within her element.

"Course, this means I've got to step up my game." Ruby nodded.

"Bring it!" Melodia assumed a defensive stance, as the crimsonette rushed towards her with blinding speed. Before she could deflect Crescent Rose with her shinguards, Ruby slammed her scythe into her, lifting her up into the air, before slashing her repeatedly, not letting up.

"Ah!" Melodia squealed as she was thrown upwards. She cried out in pain as she was slashed repeatedly, before Ruby slammed her down again, somersaulting in the air and folding Crescent Rose into a gun form.

The straw-haired girl clambered onto her feet, shaking her head. "Ow...you're pretty strong..."  
>"Thanks!" Ruby called back over, before releasing fire with Crescent Rose, hailing her with bullets. Melodia responded by flicking Viridian Sonata out and across the field, swiping the bullets out of the air with her yoyo. Ruby responded by unfolding her scythe and using her Semblance to run towards her, trailing Crescent Rose behind her to prepare for a large upwards chop. Melodia, of course, decided that this was the best time to bring out her Semblance to play.<p>

"Kiai!" Crying out, a visible wave of energy emerged from Melodia's mouth and smashed into the crimsonette, interrupting her motion and shoving her slightly backwards.

"Nice trick." Ruby responded.

"Waaatchaa!" She swept her hand across and another blast of energy, a whooshing sound emanating from it, slammed into Ruby, who blocked it with Crescent Rose's head.

"Hey! I'M the one who makes funny Bruce Lee noises!" Ruby pouted.

"Funny." Lukas remarked. "I thought Melodia was the Chie expy, not Ruby."

The two girls faced each other, waiting for the other to make a move, before-

"Wait!"  
>"Huh?" Ruby stopped, as did Melodia. As did everyone.<p>

A teen, all in black, a ridiculously big sword that appeared to be a katana in his hand, glared at them all.

"You...you've all corrupted-"  
>"Oh, for Dust's sake!" Weiss called out. "We just dealt with you three chapters ago! I am NOT corrupted, I am NOT in love with you and you are NOT my boyfriend!"<p>

"...they HAVE corrupted you, my Weiss!"

"Is this guy for real?" Fionn remarked.

"Totally..." Yukari facepalmed. "What an idiot."  
>"Amusing...the 'idiot Sues appearing due to botched god summoning ritual' gag seems to be carrying over to our story." Lukas mused.<p>

"I'll take care of this-" Blake began to whirl her Gambol Shroud around, but suddenly, the teen emitted a blast of energy from himself, knocking down everyone save Cinder and team MLDY.

"You...you're all going to have to DIE! Weiss is MINE! MINE!"

"Oh, you did NOT just hurt all my students!" Cinder roared, fire filling her hands, when a large Beowolf crashed into the opposite door from her, growling. It seemed far stronger than a normal Beowolf, Cinder noted

Looking to team MLDY- Melodia was dragging Ruby out of the way of danger, as were the rest of the team with anyone nearby- Cinder called out, "I'll handle the Beowolf, you handle this goon!"

"Got it!" Fionn entered a combat stance, pointing Mors Certa with two hands at the Sue.

"On it." Yukari drew her twin short swords Twin Heavens from their scabbards. Unlike many of the weapons used by the students of Beacon, Yukari had chosen to construct her weapons from ironwood, a kind of wood only found in the forests of Vytal, and thus, while her weapons were as tough as metal, they were not as versatile.

This was not to say, of course, that they were terrible weapons. Indeed, Twin Heavens- a pair of iron wood _bokken_- were as lethal as Mors Certa or even Velvet's large axe Grimmbane and had proven so on many occasions.

Lukas sighed. "Yes, of course, we'll beat this Sue senseless. Seeing as the local Sue slayer Blake is unavailable and I am the only metagamer awake..."

He took out his twin weapons, Nari and Vali-twin stiletto knives that resembled smaller versions of Weiss' Myrtenaster, with different hilts- Vali's blade was connected to the hilt by the face of a wolf, its teeth bared and mouth opened, and Nari's by an intricate crossguard with runes engraved on it. The barrels of each knife were situated in the eyes of Vali's wolf, and the sides of Nari's crossguard, through which Dust projectiles were fired. These were family heirlooms passed down the Rasmussen family for generations, not unlike Crocea Mors, or, as she perennially claimed, Blake's manliness.

Together, team MLDY advanced on the Sue, who laughed out loud. "What, are you all going to die trying to keep Weiss from me?"  
>Lukas smirked. "Well, you see, this is the Reactsverse. Sues lack power here. Here, you're just as mortal as the rest of us.<p>

So, in the words of Cardin Winchester- by which we mean Kanji Tatsumi, as poor Elf can't help but make his Persona references-, get bent."

"Yeah! What Lukas said." Fionn added.

"We'll kick your ass!" Melodia hollered. Yukari merely scoffed. "Bring it!"

"As you wish." The newcomer threw his head back and shapeshifted into a Beowolf himself- as why not, he was a Sue- and menaced over team MLDY.

* * *

><p>Melodia nodded to the rest of her team. "Hit it with all we've got! I need time to come up with a plan!"<br>"Got it, Melody!" Fionn nodded and charged at the Beowolf-Sue, who responded by lunging at him. The spearman slashed upwards, catching it in the chest. His opponent wrenched Mors Certa out of its chest before swiping at Fionn's head- the boy ducked just in the nick of time, before responding by shoving it back with his spear. He then clicked a small button in the handle, separating the spear into two, the bottom half sliding apart to reveal a thin spear head. He shouted wordlessly, hurling the spear at the beast. Almost as if mocking Fionn, the Grimm-Sue howled and dodged out of his way.

"Not on my watch." Fionn smirked. The javelin glowed faintly with blue Aura before it changed direction to plant itself into the Grimm's chest again. It howled in pain, stumbling backwards and pulling out Mors Certa from its chest...

...straight into Lukas, who it hadn't noticed. He scoffed, before leaping onto it, stabbing it repeatedly. The Beowolf-Sue roared and threw Lukas off him, before stomping on his head-

And suddenly, Lukas was gone.

"What?!" The Grimm-Sue spoke for the first time, confused. "W-where could he have-"  
>"Right here." Lukas called, right next to him, reappearing from seemingly thin air with a green flash. Before the Sue could react, he was shot in the face repeatedly by Nari and Vali, before Lukas swung his foot into his snout, slamming him backwards. The Beowolf responded by attempting to swipe at him, but Lukas stayed out of reach, before multiplying into five Lukases, chuckling.<p>

"See if you can catch me." All chuckling, the Lukases leapt in different directions, as the Beowolf-Sue's eyes darted about. He picked up his forgotten sword and put it into his hands, preparing to swipe at the first Lukas he could hit.

Melodia, having come up with a plan, nodded to Yukari. "Plan Quadro Finish!"

"We're trying that?!" Yukari looked at her in disbelief.

"Come on, it'll be cool!" Fionn said, grabbing his fallen javelin and adjusting his grip on it.

"Alright...but it seems like a very stupid plan! And one that sounds utterly like an antic!"  
>"Trust me, Yukari!" Melodia smiled. "I know what I'm doing."<p>

The swordswoman sighed and ran to the side of the training room, trailing Twin Heavens behind her.

Meanwhile, the Beowolf-Sue found that one Lukas was near it. Swinging his large sword at it, the Sue roared and chopped down on to it, only to behold it disappearing in a purple flash. Growling, the Sue swung his sword back to hit another Lukas, only for that to vanish as well.

"Quit hiding, fool! I will kill you!"  
>"Fat chance. I'm actually a main character who looks like fangirl bait."<p>

The Sue turned to see Lukas, hanging upside down from the rafters, waving at him for a moment, before he spun his leg around to kick his opponent away to Yukari.

"Now's my chance!" Yukari called out, before she slashed the air, creating green ripples in it that smashed the beast into the wall. The swordswoman took her chance to riddle it with beatings from Twin Heavens. It cried out in pain, before attempting to smash Yukari from the side, which she responded to by parrying it with one of her twin _bokken_, before spinning the other one, creating a whirlwind of green energy.

"Eat this!" She slammed the beast away from the wall, causing it to stagger, before propelling it up into the air with the cyclone.

"Now!" Melodia called out before leaping into the air and swinging Viridian Sonata, now with a serrated blade emerging from the middle of the disc, at it, slashing the Sue repeatedly.

"N-no! This cannot be!" It called out in disbelief.

"Fionn!" Melodia called out as she slammed the Grimm-Sue towards him. The spearman nodded.

"Got it!" He swung his javelin up, before slashing and stabbing his opponent repeatedly, spinning as he did so. He then kicked the Sue back, twirling Mors Certa in both hands before changing them into rifles, shooting the Sue repeatedly.

"W-what strength do you all have to fight me?!" It roared.

"Hey, Lukas, all yours!" Fionn turned to the trickster, who chuckled, before rushing at his pinned down enemy, fading in and out of sight, before leaping at him, slashing him in all directions, fading in and out to give the impression of teleportation- indeed, Lukas seemed to be moving so quickly that he did seem to be teleporting.

The effect was the same; the Grimm couldn't predict his appearances and merely flung itself down to protect itself. Lukas then finished off with a kick to its face, sending it towards Yukari.

"Yukari, set him up!"  
>"You got it." She smirked, before whirling around so quickly, she resembled a spinning top, a whirlwind of green gathering around her. The Sue flew into it, during which it was slashed, beaten, cut and lacerated by the combination of the biting razor wind and Twin Heavens.<p>

"HISSATSU!" Shouting, the swordswoman stopped spinning, sending the Sue up into the sky. Before he could react, Yukari slammed Twin Heavens into his chest, beating him out of Grimm form and sending him flying towards Melodia. He staggered as he got up, growling.

"You..." He charged energy in his hands, hefting his sword. "...are all dead!"

"Nope! Now to finish this!" Melodia whirled Viridian Sonata at his sword, slinging his weapon away and out of his grasp. Before he could do anything to react, the girl was running at him.

"Now, to do what I've been waiting for!" She looked down at her shinguards, smirking.

"GALACTIC PUNT!" Roaring, Melodia smashed her leg into the Sue, sending him flying upwards and through the roof, into the sky, leaving nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

"Yep, she's turned into Chie." Fionn chuckled, but he couldn't help but smile regardless.

"More Persona references, Elf. Have you no shame?" Lukas muttered.

"Quit calling me that, you idiot!" Melodia turned to Fionn.

"I can't help it!"  
>"Well, help it, stupid!"<br>"What? How am I stupid?!" Fionn protested.

"B-because you are! J-just shut it!" Melodia grumbled.

"Go marry her, if you like her so much!"  
>"Shut up! I wanted to compare you to someone actually girly!"<br>"I'm not girly?!" The straw-haired girl blushed for a moment, before growling. "Y-you're a dead man, stupid!"  
>"W-what?!" The spearman only had time to look on in horror before Melodia kicked him in the stomach again. He doubled over, groaning.<p>

"Motherf..." He gasped for breath before he could finish his curse word.

"Stupid..." Melodia glared at him, crossing her arms.

Yukari sighed. "Fionn, as always, your big mouth gets you screwed."  
>"Indeed." Lukas massaged his temples.<p>

Cinder smiled, as she polished off the Beowolf she was dealing with.

"...what a team indeed."

Meanwhile, Blake woke up, looked around, and sighed.

"Why do I miss all the fun?! The one awesome fight and it's not in my story...Elf, I hate you so much."

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

"So, first fight back as team MLDY!" Melodia laughed, guzzling down a can of Blue Cow- of course, the Schnee-brand energy drink- and munched on steak. Team MLDY had gone out to Vale, to that steak place- why, of course, Schnee Steak Emporium ("The Reactsverse seems to have a lot of places with the Schnee family name on it," Lukas remarked)- to celebrate their victory.

"That was awesome." Fionn laughed, raising his steak sandwich in agreement.

"You got that right, Fionn." Yukari nodded in assent.

"He was hardly worthy of the name 'Sue'. More like 'mook'." Lukas remarked, sipping his water.

"Yep, well done team!" Melodia smiled widely.

"Nice punt at the end there, by the way, Melody." Fionn said, complimenting her.

"Hey, your fancy spearwork wasn't bad either."

"Lukas, you enjoyed yourself a lot there, didn't you?" Yukari asked her partner, who shrugged.

"I enjoy messing with anyone's heads." He smirked. "You know me well enough."  
>"Yes indeed." Yukari scowled.<p>

The MLDY team leader sighed. "If only Ruby was conscious when we did that...she would have been so proud~"  
>"Why're you so intent on getting her approval? You're pretty badass yourself." Fionn offered encouragingly. "We DID just kick a Sue's ass."<br>"I suppose." She smiled warmly at Fionn. "You're not so bad sometimes, Fionn."

"And neither are you, Melody. That is, when you're not kicking me in the stomach."  
>"You utterly deserved each kick, stupid!"<p>

"Hey! No need to get violent every time I say something!" Fionn protested.

Melodia huffed. "Well, then don't say something stupid next time!"  
>"Why is everything I say stupid?!"<p>

As the pair bickered, Lukas sighed. "So much for being an effective team."

"With your antics, nothing will ever be nor-" Yukari was about to finish her sentence, looking through her bag, before a glob of purple slime smacked her in the face. Blinking, she glared at Lukas, who was smirking.

"RASMUSSEN! WHAT KIND OF STUPID PRANK IS THIS?!"  
>"An antic of mine." He remarked. "Welcome back to team MLDY."<p>

"UGH! JUST...WHAT IS THIS?!" Yukari dabbed at her face with tissue. Lukas merely smirked at her, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Needless to say, the first night that MLDY had spent together in a long while was...eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer than I expected, but eh.**

**I forgot to do this last time, so credit for Melodia's design goes to a personal friend of mine who I asked very nicely to borrow the design off of as I quite liked it- he's not on this site, but he often goes by JollyGent, so if you see him, tell him thanks from me.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts, ideas and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! See you next time!**

**Also, for those curious, the bios of team MLDY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name: Melodia 'Melody' Harmonia Viridi<strong>

**Age: Eighteen**

**Gender: Female**

**Description: She has shoulder-length straw-colored hair, with wide eyes of similar color. Her face is almost oval. She is fairly lean and muscled, with tough legs due to using those to fight and protect herself. She likes to wear green hoodies and often has a pair of orange headphones around her neck.**

**Weapon: Viridian Sonata, a Flexible Multi-Range Spinner (translation; green metal yoyo with a string) with Dust-toughened string and the ability to sprout a sharp, serrated blade to increase its deadliness. Also, two red shinguards she wears to amplify the deadliness of her legs.**

**Semblance: Sound manipulation- in addition to being able to sing very well, she can also turn her shouts into blasts of energy, damaging enemies in her way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name: Fionn Setanta Dubhain<strong>

**Age: Eighteen**

**Gender: Male**

**Description: He has black, straight hair, with red eyes hidden behind red shades. He has a lean, defined and toned body, and he most often wears a form-fitting red and blue jumpsuit, with metal braces on his shoulders, shins and wrists to protect him.**

**Weapon: Mors Certa, a Multi-Action Multi-Purpose Polearm (translation: a spear that can be thrown or shoved into someone's unfortunate face) that splits into a spear and a javelin. Both halves can be turned into rifles, and the full spear can be thrown or transformed into a large railgun; rarely used, due to the destructiveness of the weapon.**

**Semblance: Luck manipulation: Fionn can alter the probability of landing a spear or bullet, or dodging a Grimm's attack, allowing him to avoid damage or cause it. It seems to only work on a small scale, and seems to have the side effect of giving him abysmal luck outside of battle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name: Lukas Rasmussen<strong>

**Age: Eighteen**

**Gender: Male**

**Description: He has black, long, straight hair, with clear green eyes. He has a lean body, and he often wears black and green shirts and clothing, preferring a black shirt and a green tunic in battle.**

**Weapon: Nari and Vali, Dual Multi-Action Dust Knives (translation: knife versions of Myrtenaster) that shoot Dust projectiles. Vali has a wolf head as a hilt, Nari has intricate runes engraved into it.**

**Semblance: Illusion Projection: Similar to Blake, Lukas has the ability to generate illusions. However, unlike Blake's illusions, which often exist only for seconds, Lukas' illusions exist for longer, only disappearing when disturbed by a direct assault on one. Lukas can also use these illusions to turn invisible or create minor illusions to play antics on his allies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name: Yukari Narukami<strong>

**Age: Eighteen**

**Gender: Female**

**Description: She has shoulder-length auburn hair, with eyes the same color. She has a lean frame, but her arms and legs are tough and somewhat toned. She often wears pink and green yukata in battle, and prefers pink.**

**Weapon: Twin Heavens, Non-Metallic Sword Variants (translation; wooden bokken), wooden bokken that are constructed from ironwood, wood that is fireproof and tough as metal. No other properties, apart from being really damn tough.**

**Semblance: Wind manipulation: Yukari can manipulate the currents of the winds nearby, using them to create razor-sharp blades of wind to compensate for her blunt weapons, or to fly upwards in battle.**


	3. The Opening Tune

**The Opening Tune**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to A Melodic Comedy! Before you ask WHY I'm not working on Weiss Reacts, it's because I'm waiting for merikflame's next Velvet's Obsession's update because I want to refer to it next chapter ^^ So don't worry, while I WILL be working on this, Weiss Reacts and the rest of the Reactsverse will still be my priority. Even though this IS a Reactsverse fic...so...yeah, oaky, whatever...**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I'd already be too busy spoiling the first episode for you, me being a devious little monster~**

* * *

><p>Melodia lay on her bunk, playing with her toy yoyo, rolling it up and down over Fionn's bunk, in one hand. In the other hand, a Schnee Labs tablet was playing a martial arts movie, which she was listening to on her headphones. Fionn, meanwhile, was on his laptop, playing through Fate staynight, bored.

"...has anyone ever noticed Lancer looks SO much like me?" Fionn mused.

"Maybe because you're an expy of two Lancers?" Lukas offered helpfully.

"Nah, that's not it." He rubbed his chin. "I don't think that's why..."  
>"Hooooooo...wa-taaah!" Melodia was getting into her movie, it seemed.<p>

"Someone should really record her watching a martial arts movie." Fionn remarked.

Lukas held up a Xiao Long brand button camera. "Already on it. I bought one from team RWBY."  
>"For how much?"<p>

"Eh. Let's just say it wasn't money I paid her in..." Lukas shrugged.

"Whoa...dude, did you-" The spearman was interrupted by a slap to the head by Lukas.

"No, I did NOT go on a date with her. The readers would murder me if I did. Although it WOULD be in-character for Yang to force me to go on a date with her, if only to mess with me..." He mused.

"No, I paid her in nets."  
>"What? Where'd you get the nets? The school doesn't stock them." Fionn questioned Lukas, who shrugged casually.<p>

"Let's just say some people around here don't keep their belongings safe and leave it at that. If the real owner found me, not even the fourth wall would save me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Yang chuckled, sifting through her newly acquired pile of trap nets, labelled 'Property of: Velvet Scarlatina', smirking mischievously.

"That Rasmussen guy's got balls, stealing from Velvet...especially..." She looked carefully at the nets, smelling the scent of vanilla, roses and sharks- the scents Weiss would love- on it. "...especially the kinda nets she'll be using on Weiss. Ah, well, it'll make it more useful for me..."

Looking around carefully to make sure that Velvet didn't have some sort of button camera or counter-antic technology in the room, Yang continued looking over her new supplies.

"Excellent..." She giggled. "Now, now, just needs a little more bait..." She looked around RWBY dorm for something to use as bait- specifically, she was looking to bait out Vivi, the living Weiss plushie for reasons known only to Yang- poking around the dorm.

"I can't seem to find any sorbet...or Ruby plushies..." The brawler sighed, until she looked over at Blake's desk. She found a Velvet plushie that Cardin had left behind. At that, the brawler smirked.

"Ohohohoh, Winchester, thank you. Thank you so much..."

* * *

><p>Back with team MLDY...<p>

"Man, I'm hungry." Fionn sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"Did you say 'hungry'?" Melodia tilted her head, taking off her headphones, and looked down on Fionn. "...and you know YOU'RE paying, right?"  
>"Dammit, Melody, I'm not paying for all of your food again! You know how expensive that is? I don't have infinite money!" The spearman sighed.<p>

"Buuuuut Fiooooonn...you know you want to buy me steak~"

"Goddammit, Melodia." Lukas muttered. He muttered aside into air. "And dammit, Elf. Have you no shame? That Whisper guy was right...next thing I know, Fionn'll be turned into a cheap Yosuke expy."

"I'm not buying you steak, dammit."

"Steaaaak, Fionn! Steaaaak!"  
>"Get on a diet, Melody. One that doesn't involve chugging down a hundred beef bowls per second." Fionn remarked.<p>

Melodia glared at him. "S-shut up! I'm eating perfectly healthily! I just have a lot of protein! S-stupid!"

"Your need for protein seems to be costing me a lot of money..." Fionn sighed.

"You two do realise we have a canteen, right?" Yukari spoke up.

"But they don't have beef bowls!" Melodia complained, pouting.

"...actually, they do. They've always served beef bowls." The swordswoman responded.

Fionn sighed in relief, wiping his brow. "Thank you, Yukari. See, Melody, there's ways of indulging your meat fetish without-" Without even finishing his sentence, he facepalmed. "...dammit. I said something stupid, didn't I?"  
>"I do NOT have a meat fetish!" Melodia grumbled, not realising what exactly it was that Fionn just said.<p>

"...and that Brafez guy was also right. Fionn, master of the art of having his foot firmly in his mouth." Lukas sighed.

"Nah, you said something clever and not at all interpreted as an innuendo." Yukari drily remarked, reading through a strange-looking book with a cover about Grimm biology that seemed _just_ too big for the book itself. Lukas picked up on it.

"Hm, never seen you with that book before." Lukas smirked, having already figured out what she was reading. "What IS that?"  
>"Just a little, erm, Grimm biology. For Port's class." Yukari shrugged. "Nothing special."<br>"Judging by the size of the book and the fact that it's much smaller than the Schnee Publishing House textbooks we use, I don't think it's a biology book." The trickster's eyes glinted mischievously. "Perhaps...something more related to anatomy?"

The swordswoman froze. "...what-"  
>"Now, if I were to..." He lightly plucked the cover off of the book with little resistance, revealing the real cover- Ninjas of Love. Specifically, the original, explicit version, not the censored, cleaner version made when the novels became popular. "Ooooh, first edition Ninjas of Love? And is that...ooooh, an explicit scene between Jigoro and Fujiko-"<br>"S-shut up, s-stupid!" Yukari blushed, shoving her book to the side. "I-I was borrowing it!"

"Don't think the library stocks THOSE kinda books." Fionn was smirking as well. He got another pillow to the face for it, followed by a vehement declaration of "D-don't get involved, Fionn! S-stupid...".  
>"Now, now, Yukari, it's not a problem if you read, erm, <em>those<em> kinda books. And who would you borrow them from, precisely?" Lukas nodded, counting the number of people in the whole of Beacon who owned such copies of Ninjas of Love.

"Professors Goodwitch and Fall, Blake, and...Pyrrha." The trickster thought carefully. "...and maybe that guy from team RISK. The chances of any of the above letting you borrow their copy when you aren't that familiar with them is...minimal."

"...h-how did you figure out I had a copy?!"  
>"I know things." Lukas smirked, tapping his temple with a finger and giving her a knowing look.<p>

Yukari tilted her head, looking confused for a moment, before blushing profusely, embarrassed. "Y-you...you broke into my bookcase! Pervert!"  
>"I did nothing of the sort." Lukas chuckled.<p>

"...w-why are you so perverted! S-stupid idiot!" Yukari hid her face in a pillow, her cheeks rouged in shame.

"...did you actually break into her bookcase?" Melodia looked confused.

"No. She left it wide open." The trickster shrugged. "Really, when the only defence you have for it was a large box in front of it, it's not hard to find or get into."  
>All that could be heard from their friend was a high-pitched embarrassed squeal from the pillow. Lukas smirked smugly. "And I believe that is my daily dose of trolling."<br>"Dammit, Lukas..." Fionn sighed, rubbing his cheek where Yukari threw a pillow at him.

"So, are we going to get food or not?!" Melodia inquired.

"Okay, fine, we'll get food." Fionn sighed. "From the canteen. I'm not paying for your beef fe-I mean, appetite for protein." He wiped his brow in relief, having managed to catch himself before he said something stupid.

"Ah, I enjoy being the designated troll of the team..." The trickster smirked, before poking Yukari's shoulder. "You getting up or not?"

Muffled sounds could be heard from the pillow, but they sounded somewhat like 'I hate you', or something to that effect.

"Charming. I suppose I'll see you in the canteen then, Yukari?" Lukas shrugged. Fionn left first, while Melodia got down from her bunk and followed him.

* * *

><p>In the canteen...<p>

Melodia was busy munching on her beloved beef bowl, while Fionn and Lukas were talking about the things they did when they got back from vacation. Yukari was still mad at Lukas and so refused to face him, instead reading more Ninjas of Love.

"So, when I get back to Beacon, this happens." Fionn recounted to his teammate. "Some kid runs past me, screaming something about 'killer bunnies' and 'yanderes' and 'Weiss not being worth it' or something like that."

"Uhuh..." Lukas nodded, sipping the mug of black coffee he had in his hand. "Yes, continue."  
>"And I just manage to duck out of the way as Velvet Scarlatina just storms down the corridor past me with what has got to be the biggest axe I've ever seen!"<br>"Mhm, you've just retold the ending of Weiss Reacts chapter 28..." Lukas nodded.

"Huh-"  
>"Nothing. Just an uncontrollably irritating tic."<p>

Fionn nodded, unsure. "Right. And of course, I missed out on Vytal Animecon!" He sighed. "Dammit..."

"Animecon?" Melodia looked up from her bowl. "You mean it happened?!"  
>"Apparently, it happened the week I left."<p>

"Dammit!" She sighed. "I LOVE going there! They always have those guys from Phoenix Ranger Featherman as guests! They even have Mach Palmer there!"  
>"Who is this Mach guy?" Fionn tilted his head. Melodia looked at him like he was stupid.<p>

"Duh, like, one of the greatest martial artists in Vytal! He's, like, my hero!"

"Riiiight. That guy." Fionn nodded in realisation. "Are you sure it's not because he's a tall, thin guy with glasses who looks like one of those hot anime guys?"  
>"O-Of course not!"<p>

"Just checking."  
>"Why would you even think that, stupid?! "<p>

"First, you don't want me to call you manly, and then you don't want me to treat you like you're a girl..." The spearman sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't know what to do with you..."

"You haven't figured out what to do with me for eleven years, dolt." Melodia grumbled.

"I don't even know how I put up with this for eleven years..."  
>"D-don't say stupid things like that, idiot!"<br>"Aaaaand it begins." Lukas sighed, taking a big long sip of his coffee. "The married couple bickering about pointless crap."  
>"S-shut up! W-we are not a married couple!" Melodia and Fionn protested in unison.<p>

He shrugged. "Just saying."

"Might I say the same about you and Yukari, perhaps?" Melodia shot back, at which the aforementioned girl glared at her. "No way. I have NO interest in this stupid pervert troll."

"That's what Weiss always says about Ruby~"  
>"Do I LOOK like Weiss to you?" Yukari twitched. "A-and even if I did, somehow, like Lukas, I certainly wouldn't be in love with him."<p>

"Aaaaand here begins the tsundere not-admissions of affection." The trickster sighed. "Why me?"

"S-shut up!" The swordswoman punched him on the arm. "Not funny!" Fionn joined in, punching him on the other arm. "Yeah! Me and Melody aren't a married couple!"  
>"Oh, please, Fionn, you call her by a nickname, when we're around, you're inseparable, and you pined after her like a master-less dog when you got back before she did." Lukas drily noted.<p>

"D-did you-" Melodia blushed slightly as she began to speak, but Fionn cut her off.

"N-no way!"

"The romantic tension in the air is ridiculous." Lukas mused. "...perhaps we could be best served by going out to Vale?"

"I thought we agreed we aren't doing that because you people keep making ME pay for all the food!" Fionn complained, exasperated.

"Actually..." Melodia rubbed her chin. "...I could use a couple new yoyos...and some new CDs..."  
>"And I want some more clothes and some more cake." Yukari nodded in assent. "Maybe a little book on archery or something."<br>"It's settled." Lukas nodded. "Next chapter, we're all going to Vale."

"And Fionn's driving us!" The hooded girl smiled. Fionn looked dismayed. "What?! You have your own car! And my car's too cramped!"  
>"Yes, but I don't want it messed up! A-and...I kinda...uh, left it home." Melodia shrugged, chuckling nervously.<p>

"It's fine, I'll drive. If only to spare Fionn SOME dignity." Lukas sighed. "We're not all going to fit in Fionn's car, especially after Yukari's done buying a thousand clothes."  
>"Hey!"<p>

"I'm only telling the truth."  
>"I'm only buying a couple of new clothes, stupid! And what are YOU going to buy?"<br>Lukas shrugged. "Just some new supplies."

"Antics?" Yukari asked suspiciously.

"You're too suspicious. Just supplies, Yukari. This is completely innocent."

"Excellent!" Melodia stood up, pumping her fist. "Let's go!"

And so team MLDY set out to Vale! Which, as our good friend Lukas states...will have to be next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just another setup chapter for their travelling to Vale and also, a little fleshing out of my OCs personalities. Also, because I highly actually enjoy writing these guys...*rubs chin***

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	4. Antics and Accidents

**Antics and Accidents**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to A Melodic Comedy, which...surprisingly turned out more popular than expected! As in, people actually read it! Yay! Woo! I feel proud! Yeah... *slumps and sighs***

**Not much else to say, really, except yay first glimpse of Reactsverse!Coco, portrayal courtesy of merikflame and G.N Over-Kite. Because why not. And because grandfather clause, Reacts!Velvet will keep the humongous axe and yandere tendencies. Because yandere Velvet is best Velvet.**

**Okay, off you go, those who were foolish enough to read these shenanigans, read my crappy OCs~**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Velvet would be the main character because adorable bunny girl. Oh, and she'd be in a leotard.**

* * *

><p>"I regret letting you two in my car." Lukas sighed. Team MLDY were in Lukas' car- a Schnee Motors, of course, branded 'Schneefurstin', named, of course, for the founder of the company's daughter, Weiss. Yukari was calmly reading her book in the seat next to Lukas, while Fionn and Melodia were in the backseat, singing something in a very off-key tone.<p>

"To saaaacrifice, but knowing to survive-" Melodia started. She actually sang pretty well.

"The first decline, another state of mind..." Fionn continued, practically crooning the line out.

"I'm on! My knees!"

"I'm praying for a sign!"  
>"Forever, whenever!"<p>

"I never wanna die, I never wanna die-"

"Would you two shut up?!" The trickster grumbled. "It's bad enough that only Melodia can sing competently, but you two are utterly butchering the song!"

"Sorry, just singing along!" The spearman protested. "And besides, Melody started it!"  
>The hooded girl glared at him before responding in a defensive tone. "Hey! I just like the band, okay?"<br>"And I remember WHY I don't let you two in my car. That, and it didn't exist until a week ago." Lukas sighed. Melodia and Fionn fell into silence for almost half a minute, letting Lukas drive in relative peace, until Yukari burst into song herself.

"What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm just another one of your plays?" She gestured to Melodia, who took up the next line.

"You're the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender?"

"I dread the day I bought these two Foo Fighters albums." The trickster sighed. "And now I'm driving them to the shopping center to grab MORE.

This ought to be a fun experience for me."

* * *

><p>Eventually, after much irritation from Lukas and much singing of rock songs, team MLDY finally arrived at the Vale shopping centre. The quartet were walking around the promenade in the centre, checking out the various shops.<p>

There was that one club, Club Caper, the place where team RWBY supposedly met some famous J-pop star or other- "Not just SOME J-pop star, Risette!", Melodia had said when Lukas pointed the unlikelihood of that happening- a couple of generic Schnee-branded shops, like the Schnee Plushie Emporium, Schnee Labs Store- where one could buy Schnee Labs computers, with pre-installed Schnoogle Chrome and Dustzilla Icewolf- and, of course, the Schnee Publishing House bookstore. There was also at least a couple of family-owned stores, one store called 'Junes' or something similar, and one store belonging to the vast company Alexander Arc, Jaune's uncle, owned; Bucephalus, a brand of luxury shoes.

"Man, I miss going out to this place." Fionn looked around, trying to get re-accustomed to the place.

"I think we last went here for Yukari's birthday." Melodia nodded in assent.

"...where there so many Schnee stores when we were last here?" Yukari rubbed her chin, trying to remember this.

"Schnoogle Chrome...Elf, you have no shame. No shame whatsoever." Lukas muttered. "Dustzilla Icewolf was bad enough, but cribbing someone else's browser..."

Melodia nodded. "Right, guys. Where do you all want to go?"

"I wanna get some more CDs, so I'll grab some." Fionn spoke up.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Lukas, Yukari?"  
>"I'll be heading off to get supplies." The trickster responded enigmatically.<p>

"Pfft. By supplies, you mean antic ingredients." Yukari scoffed.

"Why do you believe that I am always up to an antic?"  
>"Because you are? It's you, Lukas."<br>"Unlike that Yang girl, I am not obsessed with shaming you in any manner, whether that includes your hidden infatuation for your love interest of choice, the size of your chest or your non-existent portrayal in the fandom. I have _taste_." The trickster scoffed.

"You're just jealous because Yang's got better tech and better game than you." Fionn chuckled.

"Shut it, Fionn. I refuse to have my professional pride be so outdone by a pervert like her."

"You kinda failed already~" The spearman laughed. "I mean, Yang's like, the Queen of Antics."  
>The trickster scoffed. "Pfft. I'm sure I can do better. If the author let me."<p>

"You, Yukari?" The team leader turned to the swordswoman, who shrugged.

"Books, maybe? I might get myself some cake, really. Or chocolate." She shrugged.

"It's settled. Me and Fionn will go check out the music stores, Lukas will go...grab whatever he's grabbing, and Yukari, you're going over to the Schnee Bakery and stuff. Meet back here in half an hour for lunch?"  
>"Sure." Lukas nodded.<p>

"Got it." Yukari nodded as well, before walking off.

"Don't blow anything up while you're checking stuff out, kay, guys?"

"Lukas, that applies to you." The auburn-haired girl glared at Lukas, who shrugged.

"Pfft. Blowing things up is not my style. I am far more _dignified_. Though Xiao Long may-" Lukas was immediately silenced by a custard pie to the face as Yang Xiao Long sped by on a scooter, cheering.

"Nice try, Rasmussen, but me and Belladonna be the queens of antics!" The brawler cheered as she sped past the pair, being chased by a furiously blushing Weiss with what appeared to be a skimpy maid outfit.

"YANG XIAO LONG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND SHOW YOUR ENTRAILS TO YOUR SISTER YOU PERVERT!

WHY DID YOU COVER YOUR OWN SISTER IN CUSTARD AND MAKE HER NAKED?! DID YOU ASSUME I-I'D LICK HER, LIKE A PERVERT?!"

Fionn broke out in laughter, pointing at Lukas. "And THAT is why you'll never be as good as Yang at antics."  
>"...confound that girl." Lukas wiped the custard pie off his face.<p>

Yukari giggled, as did Melodia, at the suddenness of Yang's appearance and subsequent putting-in-place of Lukas as the resident trickster queen.

* * *

><p>After the party had went their separate ways- and Lukas cleaned his face of the suspiciously sticky custard- Fionn and Melodia walked together, along a row of music stores.<p>

"Hm..." The boy fixed his red sunglasses. "Which place d'you wanna check out first?"  
>"Well, there's Schnee Records, Schnee Music House, Schnee Sound, Schnee-" Melodia looked around. "...why's there only one non-Schnee store around here?"<p>

"And how in the hell do they have so many labels?" Fionn scratched his head when someone tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a fairly tall girl, with short, dark brown hair- long wavy locks of rich red and brown down one side- her eyes behind large sunglasses, wearing a brown beret and a long, mocha shirt with a grey corset, and long, black trousers with a black belt. Her body was adorned with a bandolier with a buckle in the shape of a crosshair.

"Say, you know where to find a nice...Weiss plushie around here?" The girl seemed somewhat embarrassed to ask- and vaguely Australian. Fionn, of course, was always happy to help.

"Schnee Plushie Emporium. Wait...you look like a Beacon student."

"Uh...actually, I am." She nodded. "My team's just off the roster because one of our members moved to Mistral."  
>"Oh, really?" Fionn frowned slightly. "Ah, well. Pretty sure you'll get a nice teammate."<p>

The girl smiled slightly. "Well, I'm sure I already found one." She extended her hand to Fionn. "Name's Coco."

"I'm Fionn, and my friend here's Melodia." He gestured to Melodia, who smiled. "Hey, nice to meet you. Don't think we've met much, really."  
>"No, course not." Coco shrugged. "Hey, you two seem pretty nice. I'll be sure to look for you back in Beacon."<p>

"See you around then!" Fionn waved at her as she walked off. Melodia nodded carefully. "She seemed kinda...embarrassed to ask about plushies."  
>"Why?"<p>

"...could it be for someone important?"  
>"Probably for a big fan of Weiss or something."<p>

Meanwhile...

Coco rushed away from Melodia and Fionn, wiping her brow in relief. "Can't tell anyone. No. I musn't.

This Weiss doll might help me get Velvet to love me~" She squeed, hugging a small bunny doll to herself.

Ever since the moment she set eyes on Velvet Scarlatina, Coco had fallen madly in love with her. She was adorable, shy, strong-looking- she was perfect! The only problem? She was infatuated with a certain Weiss.

And so, for the last couple of months, Coco had been working madly at a plan to get the bunnygirl to notice her, but every single time, an antic or something else came up and by the time Coco's plan came into action, Velvet didn't notice.

The beret-wearing girl sighed. "Dammit..." She clenched her fist.

"One day, Velvet! You'll notice me! We will be together and happy! And then I can hug you and love you and squeeze you all I want~" Coco giggled insanely.

Today was a new day, today was the beginning.

The beginning of a new player's entry in the antic wars had been set into play.

Coco of the newly formed CFVY had joined the fray. But that...is a story for another time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Lukas had already bought his supplies- a pair of binoculars, some maple syrup and paperclips. He was determined to prove himself the TRUE antic master of Beacon, Yang, Ren and Blake be damned.

He would start small, though. First, he would start on the best target; Yukari Narukami.

And first, he would start out by trolling her, of course.

Popping out his binoculars, the trickster looked closely at the Schnee Plushie Emporium through them, looking carefully for a flash of pink; granted, a lighter shade of pink than the various Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena and Kirby plushies sold at the Emporium, but still hard to find.

Or, it would be, if Yukari wasn't standing in a window, hugging what looked to be an Akita dog plushie. He chuckled.

"Hehehehe...I know she has the money to buy the plushie- that particular one is limited edition, so she's all but hooked into that thing." Lukas smirked. "With a little rigging and sewing, I should be able to do something fun with that...but first..." Chuckling, he activated his Semblance and turned himself invisible, walking into the store unnoticed.

He was going to do a little...snooping around first.

In the store...

"Oh my Dust..." Yukari squeed, hugging the dog plushie to herself. "This is so...adorable!"

The swordswoman had an affinity for white, fluffy dogs. It was an open secret; despite hiding it actively from people like Fionn and Lukas, the fact that she had a huge love for such plushies was known to anyone who had any knowledge of team MLDY.

"I am going to call you Koromaru and I'm going to love you and hug you and we'll be best fwends~" The girl giggled at the dog plushie happily, hugging it to her face and nuzzling it.

Lukas just silently watched her, chuckling.

'_...that's going on Dustbook.'_ He mused.

"...Lukas must never know I love these. Ever. EVER." She looked around suspiciously. "But still..." She hugged her plushie. "I'm going to buy you and put you with all my other plushies~"  
><em>'...dammit...she's actually pretty adorable when she- dammit, Lukas, do NOT succumb to her charms, she is the TARGET! Damn you, Elf, and your stupid romantic clichés!'<em>

He just stayed there, silently watching his teammate goof around with her beloved dog plushie, waiting for her to put it down so he could sabotage it.

* * *

><p>Fionn trembled, grunting. He was struggling to carry several bags of CDs, clothes, yoyos, snacks and more snacks that Melodia bought; he'd only bought a couple of CDs, a couple of new games and some movies- while Melodia herself was walking unburdened.<p>

"Hm...d'you think I bought too much?" The girl asked worriedly.  
>"N-no! O-Of course not, Melody!" Fionn muttered sarcastically. "Ignore the fact that I'm carrying a-all of your crap!"<p>

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it!"

"Well, you said you'd take your stuff back off in about three seconds, after checking something!"  
>"And I will, stupid!" The girl shouted back, crossing her arms in irritation. Fionn sighed. "Dammit, Melody..."<p>

Just then-

"OUT OF THE WAY COMING THROUGH!"  
>"Huh?!" Melodia and Fionn looked to their left to see Yang rushing through, still on a scooter. Melodia leapt out of the way, but Fionn was less lucky, and so ended up being run over by the brawler's scooter, all of the bags flying up into the air and scattering themselves around him, with several landing on his stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs.<p>

To add insult to injury, Weiss, still in a skimpy maid outfit, ran over him after Yang.

"Ow..." Fionn grunted.

"You alright, Fionn?"  
>"I feel like sunshine." He grumbled. "Help me up, Melody..."<p>

She nodded and shoved some of the bags off, before grabbing Fionn's hand and helping him up. "You okay?" Melodia sounded genuinely worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Semblance saved me there. It hurts like hell, but I'm fine." He waved her off, chortling in spite of himself.

"Good." She frowned. "W-what an idiot, standing in the way of that!"

"Hey, you shoved a million bags on me! I couldn't even see the front of me!"  
>Melodia huffed. "Yeah, well, maybe you should have put them down!"<p>

"Dammit, Melody, even when you're worried, you blame me for everything."  
>"T-that's because it is your fault, stupid, for not looking out for anything!"<p>

Fionn sighed. "Can't even sound worried about me for longer than three seconds. Then again, you wouldn't be Melody, would you?" He gathered the bags back up and shoved them into a pile into his arms when Yukari approached them.

"Hey, guys!" The girl rejoined the party, a dog plushie in her hand. Melodia squeed at the sight of it.

"Oh my Dust, that looks adorable!"  
>"I know, right? I just found it, on sale- fifteen Lien for something of this quality! I mean, the fur's so soft and the eyes are so adorable!" The swordswoman said happily, unbelieving of her luck.<p>

"Were there any lion plushies like that?"

"I didn't see, but I don't think they were on sale."  
>"Dammit..." Melodia sighed.<p>

"Knowing this place, they'll probably have a sale next weekend." Fionn clarified. "Also, can we, uh, move somewhere? I kinda want to get this crap off of me and that jingle from that Junes place over there is kinda getting irritating..."

"Luuuunchtime!" The hooded girl cheered, much to Yukari and Fionn's irritation.

"Dammit, is everything you think of food?"  
>"S-shut up, Fionn..." Melodia pouted. "And it's a healthy, muscle-building diet full of protein!"<p>

"You want to get fat?" The spearman remarked. An offended Melodia simply kicked him in the stomach, causing him to throw the bags up into the air again. He doubled over in pain, clutching his belly, but the world looked kindly upon him for once. The bags descended upon Melodia, squishing her under a pile of the same bags she shoved onto her beleaguered friend.

"Ow..."

"K-karma...Melody..." Fionn groaned. "But if it's karma, then why do I still feel bad..."

"Idiots." Yukari facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Yukari managed to free Melodia out of her predicament and after she and Fionn recovered, they went to the nearest good place to eat- the Schnee Steak Emporium.<p>

"So, anything happen to you two?" Yukari inquired.

"Met a nice girl from school named Coco." Fionn recounted, remembering her fondly. "Man, she was pretty ho-ow, Melody!"  
>"Don't talk about girls like that, stupid!"<br>"I was just saying, she IS pretty hot."

"Yeah, okay." Melodia made a sound seemingly like scoffing. Fionn didn't know what to make of it, so he continued. "Ah, yeah, we also got run over twice by Yang, saw Weiss in a skimpy maid outfit, and Melody here decided to buy every single Foo Fighters album. Twice. And every single Mach Palmer film."

"I-I just like his fighting style, okay?!" Melodia blushed profusely.

"You're a trained Huntress who fights giant monsters as part of your school curriculum and you're impressed by a guy who can drop two mooks with wire fu?"

The girl gasped at Fionn. "Take that back, you monster!"

Yukari sighed, rubbing her temples while sipping a coffee, before Lukas walked over with a dog plushie.

"Hey, Yukari."

"Hey, Lukas." She nodded and moved over to let him sit down. He poked Fionn on the shoulder.

"Huh? Luk-"  
>"Here, take it." He passed him the dog plushie.<p>

"Uh...what's this for?"

"A gift."  
>"Yukari?" The spearman looked to the auburn-haired girl, who shrugged. "Nah, don't think it's an antic this time..."<p>

"Huh. Thank-" Before he could even finish the sentence, a glob of maple syrup covered paperclips hit him in the face. He sighed, exasperated. Yukari looked at her own plushie, but Lukas shook his head. "Didn't rig yours."

"How do I know that?"  
>"Thief's honor."<p>

Earlier...

After Yukari had left the dog plushie, Lukas snuck up to it, preparing to rig it to shoot out a glob of clips and syrup at the first person to open it. However...

'_...do I really want to pull one on Yukari so quickly after the last one? She'll be too cautious. And no, it isn't because I have feelings for the girl._

_I just need a different target. For now...and it looks like Fionn's the best one. He likes dogs as well.'_

He chuckled and took the plushie from the shelf, moving another one into its place. When Yukari left the store, he bought the plushie and set to work.

Now...

Fionn sighed, wiping his face with a wet cloth. "Really, Lukas?"  
>"I needed to see if my antics worked correctly. It seems that I'll be able to compete with them, against the author's wishes." He chuckled smugly.<p>

Melodia giggled. "Syrupface..."  
>"Carnivore." Fionn shot back.<br>"Just because you don't have any muscle!"

"All yours is in your thighs, fatty."  
>"You're like a stick!"<p>

Lukas sighed. "When these two get married, I fear for the integrity of their relationship."  
>"I know, right? Me and Koromaru here agree." Yukari nodded her little plushie's dog's head. The trickster stared at her in disbelief.<p>

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More shenanigans and fleshing out. More stuff will come, I promise, when I get the RWBY arc over with in Weiss Reacts.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that anyway, leave your reviews, ideas, comments, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	5. The Beacon Music Festival: MLDY Side

**The Beacon Music Festival!**

**A/N: Good day, ladies and gents and welcome to A Melodic Comedy! Why do you ask? Because this marks the first crossover with Weiss Reacts- y'know, just in case you forgot, this is still a Reactsverse fic, with ragey Weiss, pervert Yang, yandere Velvet, Vivi- just Vivi- and so on..and also because it's appropriate that the Music Festival begins in the story about team MLDY (Melody) and- guys?**

**You know what, I'm just going to let you read the darn story already. *shrug***

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise this would be so definitely canon. **

**All franchises and bands mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Melody," Fionn sighed, his palm firmly on his forehead. "How did you set cereal on fire?"<p>

Indeed, Melodia was holding a flaming bowl of cereal, looking at it in disbelief. "...I don't...know..."  
>Lukas rolled his eyes. "...is steak the only food you can cook properly?"<p>

Melodia shot a glare at him. "Shut up. Steak is the ONLY food I need to cook properly!"

"And you people expect ME to blow everything up..." Yukari sighed, eating from her bowl of fruit while reading a book.

"You gonna put your breakfast out?" The spearman asked Melodia, who looked hastily around for a fire extinguished.

Yukari sighed. "Let me handle it." With a snap of her fingers, the auburn-haired girl put the fire out with a rush of green wind. "There. Just so you don't cover us all in extinguisher foam."

"Man." Fionn chuckled. "You're unluckier than me for once."

"S-shut up, Fionn!" The brawler glared at him. "Idiot..."  
>"What did I do this time?!"<br>"D-don't make fun of me like that!"  
>"What?! You always do that when that stuff happens to me!"<p>

"Quit bickering already." Lukas rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Or if you are, get a room."

At this, the pair turned to the trickster. "I-It's not like that, idiot!"

"Just saying."

"Hey guys, I think Nora took a cue from Melodia." Yukari pointed with her thumb over at JNPR's table, where Nora- for reasons only known to the gods- was somehow feeding a large fire with maple syrup. Jaune and Pyrrha were fleeing the table while Ren was attempting to wrench the maple syrup bottle out of his partner's hands.

"...ok, I changed my mind, you're not more unlucky than me."  
>"How can you even..." Melodia scratched her head.<p>

"Hey, guys." Coco walked over to them; a small Velvet plushie was tied to her wrist and she was holding some pamphlets. "You busy?"  
>Fionn smiled at her. "No, not at all."<p>

"Well, Professor Amadeus told me to hand these out." The beret-wearing girl passed them some of the pamphlets. Professor Amadeus was the school's music teacher and coordinator, famous for being a virtuoso with practically every instrument that was thrown at him- pianos, violins, electric guitars, triangles, vuvuzelas, whatever they were, he was good at using them.

"Beacon Music Festival?" Yukari tilted her head. "When did Beacon have a music festival?"

"Since Elf decided that having one would be a cool opportunity to crossover two of his self-confessed crappy fics." Lukas remarked.

Fionn and Melodia carefully read the fic, before sharing a look.  
>"You thinking what I'm thinking?"<br>"Definitely...unless you're thinking about punting me across Beacon, in which case I'm not."

"The professor said that they weren't able to hold it for the last four years because Hunter-related stuff came up," Coco clarified. "And so on and so forth. However, he really wants to hold them, so tryouts are later today, and the festival's in two days."  
>"Two days?" Melodia's eyes widened.<p>

"Well, we'd better get ready then!" Fionn stood up, along with Yukari. "Thanks, Coco. Where are we meeting to sign up?"  
>"Professor Fall's room." The beret-wearing girl responded. "Amadeus' room is too small for the amount of students who want to sign up."<br>"Cool, tell him we'll be there." The hoodie-wearing girl smiled, her eyes lit with the prospect of challenge.

Coco nodded and walked off around the corner out of the cafeteria. Once she got there, she giggled insanely.

"Yes...a chance to m-make Velvet-chan notice me..." The girl looked longingly at the small Velvet plushie on her wrist, blushing slightly.

"...m-maybe she'll notice me this time..."

* * *

><p>In MLDY dorm...<p>

"So, what are we sing-" Lukas didn't even get to finish speaking before Melodia shoved a piece of sheet music in his face.

"The Pretender, of course."

"More Foo Fighters..." The trickster rolled his eyes as he read the sheet. "Why are you and Fionn obsessed with this?"  
>"Hello, Dave Grohl is the best musician ever!" Melodia looked at him, shocked, as if this should be obvious. "Seriously?!"<br>"Pfft. I'd much prefer to sing a song from Blind Guardian..."

Fionn bust his way in, his eyes wide and his face in amazement "Guys...you will not BELIEVE who I just saw walk down the corridor!"  
>"Who?" Melodia and Lukas looked at him.<p>

"Fleya Yuki!"  
>"...who in the name of Dust is Fleya Yuki?" Lukas looked confused.<p>

Melodia facepalmed. "Only the most famous Vytalian J-pop singer ever!"

"She's so adorable..." Fionn squeed. "She's been in the business so long, but she still barely looks a day over twenty!"

"Not to mention her music's top notch-"

"You're all fangirling over Weiss Schnee's mom." Yukari commented, looking up from her book.

Fionn looked at her in disbelief. "No way! Weiss' mom is NOT a j-pop idol!"  
>The swordswoman picked up her tablet and did a quick Schnoogle search. "Dustpedia says she got married to Siegfried Schnee a while back. Like, y'know, sixteen years ago. And Weiss is at LEAST seventeen. Also, haven't you noticed that Weiss kinda LOOKS like her?"<br>"...man, that's sweet! Weiss has the best parents in the world..." Fionn muttered, slightly envious.

"Anyway, wonder what she's doing here? Maybe meeting up with her daughter?"  
>"Looks like it." Melodia nodded. "Unless you think Amadeus invited her to judge..."<br>"Makes sense." Yukari shrugged. "Amadeus is old enough that he's probably been here since our grandparents went to Beacon."

"Hmph." Lukas sighed. "So,Yukari, you've been listening to the entire conversation. We doing a Foo Fighters song or a Blind Guardian?"

Fionn and Melodia, obviously, went for Foo Fighters. Yukari, however, rubbed her chin.

"Well, we could do that...or we could do j-pop-"  
>"No way." Lukas immediately interrupted her. "I hate j-pop."<p>

"How could you say such a thing?!" The other three members of team MLDY shouted in unison, unnerving the trickster.

"...fine."

"Which are we going with?" The spearman asked.

"Foo Fighters, guys. Let's go with that!" The martial artist pleaded. "Come on!"  
>"I have the perfect Blind Guardian Song for the try-outs." Lukas commented.<p>

"Eh. I'm going with Foo Fighters." Yukari shrugged. Melodia stuck her tongue out at the trickster.

Three to one~"

"Fine." He sighed. "But if we sing 'Walk', that blasted song, I will shoot myself."

"Yay~" Melodia hugged him tightly. "We win!"  
>"Yeah. I suppose." Fionn chuckled.<p>

"G-get off of me! You're hugging me too tightly!"

Yukari chuckled. "Melody, get off him...you're crushing what little muscle he has left."  
>"S-shut up, Narukami..." Lukas hissed out, crushed by Melodia's hug. Fionn chortled.<p>

"Finally, not the one she's crushing into dust..."

"Wait." Yukari paused. "Can anyone actually, y'know, PLAY an instrument? Or do anything related to music?"

Fionn pointed to Melodia. "Well, Melody's a good singer and I play guitar."  
>"Keyboardist." Lukas squeezed out, after his leader finally relinquished him. "I can also play drums."<br>"I can play...bass...I suppose." Yukari shrugged. "So, we've got a band."

"Let's go sign up already." The martial artist stood up and walked out first. Fionn followed suit, with Yukari stopping to look at Lukas.

"Please, Rasumussen, tell me you aren't going to blow everything up."

"Narukami, you know me."

"Swear you won't."

"I swe-"  
>"Swear on your knives that you won't do an antic." Yukari looked him straight in the eyes. "Swear it."<p>

"..." The trickster rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine, I swear on Nari and Vali that I will not sabotage or play an antic on anyone during the music festival. Happy? I even came up with the terms."  
>"Good." She sighed. "...you know, if you put your skills for, y'know, not doing antics, you'd be a pretty cool guy."<br>"And if you cooled your temper, Narukami," Lukas retorted. "You'd be a pretty nice girl."

"Tch." Yukari scoffed. "You're worse than me."  
>"Says the tsundere."<br>"I am NOT a tsundere!"

"We'll see about that. Elf says you are." The trickster stood up and walked out, leaving Yukari shocked.

"I am NOT a tsundere...f-freaking idiot."

* * *

><p>Team MLDY walked down the corridors to Professor Amadeus' room, talking.<p>

"You thinking what I'm thinking? Steak." Melodia squeed.

Yukari sighed. "...you're obsessed with steak."

"I can't help it! It's the most amazing food ever! It's got protein, taste, protein, deliciousness and protein!"  
>"Dammit, Elf." Lukas mumbled. "At least come up with something NOT related to Chie when you try to make Melodia vaguely funny."<p>

Fionn had his hands in his pocket, looking around as the group walked across the school. Casually gazing around, his eyes flitting about, the spearman noticed that the RWBY dorm door was open. As Lukas, Yukari and Melodia were busy talking, none saw him look through the door to see Fleya Yuki having a _tea party_, of all things, with Ruby, her scythe, a Weiss plushie and what looked to be a _dinosaur_ in a top hat and a monocle.

His jaw nearly dropped before he rushed back to the group.

"Guys, you will not BELIEVE what I just-guys?" He stopped, as the group were staring at Coco, who was covered in maple syrup and dishevelled.

"Coco?" Melodia tilted her head. "You alright?"  
>"F-fine..." She shivered, waving at them. "...j-just came from JNPR dorm...i-it seems that N-Nora was testing out a s-syrup cannon..."<p>

"A...syrup cannon?" Fionn looked confused, before a glob of maple syrup smacked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

Nora's voice could be heard, saying "SORRY!". Ren's irritated sigh and Jaune's panicked shouting could also be heard.

Melodia rushed to Fionn's side. "You alright?" She offered him a hand, which he took.  
>"Yeah..." He grunted, his torso covered in the sticky fluid. "...ugh...I'm covered in this!"<br>"How that glob remained solid that long, I will never know." Lukas sighed. "Just your luck, isn't it?"  
>"Shut up..." Fionn grunted and pulled himself up with his friend's help. "Thanks, Melody."<br>"No problem."

"So what were you gonna tell us?" Yukari looked at him in anticipation.

"Oh, right..." He raised a finger, clearing his throat. "I just saw Fleya, in RWBY dorm, having a _tea party_ with Ruby and a dinosaur!"

Lukas stared at him, as if in disbelief. "...you ENTIRELY sure you weren't hit in the head when that cannon hit you?"  
>"Positive! I'll even show you!"<p>

"Ehh...I don't think I want to see that." Melodia sighed. "Besides, it's crazy enough she showed up to the school. Don't you think, y'know, that having a tea party is kinda weird?"  
>"We live in Beacon." Yukari shrugged. "It's not that weird compared to the giant mecha you apparently saw on the first day back."<br>"Hey, Blake was riding it and she literally just came out of the ground! Like, drilled straight through it!"

"Just get on with it and let's go." Lukas sighed irritably and strolled forwards. "I've put up with enough insanity for one month in a day..."

"Right." Yukari followed him, after placing a hand on Fionn's collar and dragging him behind her. Melodia skipped after them.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the pair arrived at Professor Amadeus' room. The professor himself was outside.<p>

"Ah, team MLDY! Good to see you signed up."  
>"You know there's no way we'd miss this." Melodia smiled. "No way."<br>"I would-" Lukas started, before his partner elbowed him, glaring. "I mean, I wouldn't either."  
>"Yeah. So, what do we get if we win?" Fionn inquired.<p>

Amadeus cleared his throat. "Why, free dinner at any place of your choice in Vale!"

Melodia's eyes widened in excitement. "We're doing this. We are SO doing this."

"If we win," The swordwoman sighed, brushing aside her auburn hair. "We are not eating at the Steak Emporium again!"  
>"I want to eat somewhere that doesn't have steak." Lukas added.<p>

"I wouldn't-ow!" Fionn looked at both his teammates, who'd elbowed him. "Hey!"

"Tryouts will be in half an hour. I'm just waiting for other teams to show up." Professor Amadeus clarified. "Well, make yourselves comfortable!"

Melodia, pumped up for the competition, looked around at her opposition. Pyrrha was there, presumably waiting for the rest of JNPR. The Malachite sisters, Cardin and Sky had also signed up together, apparently, and most of team CFVY, with only Coco still missing, were there. Wukong's team had also arrived- although she could only see Sun and Neptune, so presumably the other two had opted out.

She cracked her knuckles. "We've so got this."

"Don't get your hopes up," Lukas remarked.

"These guys are pretty good singers themselves." Yukari noted, looking around. Neptune was pretty well known for doing well-received K-pop covers on DustTube, Weiss of RWBY was an established pop star, Pyrrha was one of the more talented students and Cardin was, from what rumours she heard, a VERY good guitarist.

"Relax, guys." Fionn laughed. "We've got this."

Whether they did, indeed, have the competition, is another story, for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, first chapter of THAT I did in a long time!  
><strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments, ideas, suggestions, thoughts and reviews and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	6. Head in the Clouds

**Head In the Clouds**

**A/N: Yes, this still exists and we'll be having more chapters. Woo! Gratuitous crossovers ahoy! **

**oh and some neo-chan stuff but gratuitous crossovers all the way!**

**So, enjoy the additional lampshades and enjoy this crappy chapter! Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Otherwise it would be so much easier for me to write these damn characters ;-;**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective creators- Fruits Basket and Persona.**

**Spoilers for chapter 77 of Weiss Reacts.**

**Credit to merikflame for Neo's characterisation, as well as Emerald's.**

* * *

><p>Lukas and Fionn were in sitting in the corridor, eating popcorn and talking. Lukas seemed much happier than usual, which could only mean an antic went off successfully.<p>

"Lukas, the heck you so happy about?" Fionn asked.

"Heheheheh. Cinder's new assistant." The trickster chuckled. "Me and Ren are having a competition to see who can prank her better. Apparently she's easier to prank than Jaune."

"Wait, you got REN to notice your antics?"

Lukas smirked, counting down with his fingers. "Heh. Well, I made him a bet of fifty Lien. Anyone's going to notice that."

"What're you counting do-"

"Ah! My burritos!" A loud boom, followed by Cinder's flustered voice could be heard down the corridor.

Her assistant could be heard flailing and apologising. "S-sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry! I-I'll buy you more burritos! P-Please forgive me!"

Lukas's smirk simply grew. Fionn looked at him strangely. "What did you do?"  
>"Rigged her burrito stockpile to explode on touch." The trickster laughed. "Knowing how Cinder treats Roman..."<br>Just then, Melodia walked up to him and slapped him on the head. "Lukas, how could you?"  
>"Dammit, how did you know that was me?" The boy cringed, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"Idiot. That's just heartless! What did Miss Honda ever do to you?" The martial artist glared at him.

"What a way to draw attention, Elf. Have her blame me for once when I prank the crossover character, but never when I prank Yukari or Fionn." Lukas rolled his eyes. "Nice."

"Heh. Well, he is a member of the Order of Antics..." Fionn shrugged. "Everyone's fair game."

"Exactly. You don't blame Yang when she does it to people, do you?" Lukas retorted.

Melodia crossed her arms. "Well, I do!"

Yukari stumbled into them, sighing. "Have you guys seen my Madrigal tickets? I had them on my bedside table."  
>"Wait, Madrigal? You're going to go see them?" Melodia's eyes widened. "Like, THE Madrigal?!"<p>

"Who is Madrigal?" Fionn looked confused.

"Just the biggest Vytalian pop-duo ever!" Melodia squeed. "Seriously! They're so famous! How do you not know them?!"

"Uh...I don't follow that kinda stuff. I'm a Risette fan. And an AKB0048 fan..." The spearman shrugged.

"Heh. I've got nothing to do." Lukas shrugged. "So, you got any more tickets?"

"Uh, I was actually planning on inviting all three of you guys. I got backstage tickets." Yukari shrugged, smiling. "You guys wanna come?"  
>"Would I?!" Melodia squeed and hugged her teammate tightly.<p>

Fionn shrugged. "Eh, sure. I'm game. Backstage tickets? That mean we get to meet them before and after?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." The swordswoman nodded. "We get to hang out with them after the concert!"

"Did you say Madrigal?" Sun and Neptune appeared from nowhere, laughing.

"Yeah." Melodia nodded. "We're going to go see them tonight!"

Neptune nodded. "Mind if we tag along? We're big fans of theirs and we happen to have tickets ourselves. More the merrier, after all."

"Sure and-" Fionn looked around to see Fox and Yatsuhashi walk up to them. Fox was hurriedly eating a bag of chocolate brownies, while his partner was quietly walking towards them.

"Hey, Yatsu." Fox poked his teammate on the arm. "You want some?"  
>"Don't call me Yatsu." He sighed. "And no."<p>

"Oh, hey." Yukari nodded to them. "Heard you guys got the new team next to you."  
>"Oh, team SONA? Yeah." The redheaded boy nodded. "Got no idea why their team leader's name's on the end- apparently that Minako girl's their leader. She's pretty ho-"<p>

"She certainly seems competent enough." Yatsuhashi commented, interrupting Fox and sighing. "At least I'll be able to talk to someone who isn't insane."  
>"Hey!" Fox protested. "I'm just hyperactive, kay? Sheesh, you gotta lighten up a little sometimes, Yatsu."<br>"When Coco's last plot to try to win Velvet's love ended up leaving me with no clothes apart from the ones I'm wearing, lightening up seems very illogical."

"You guys wanna come see Madrigal tonight?" Melodia asked. "I mean, if you can."  
>"Sounds like fun!" Fox smirked. "They're not sold out yet, are they?"<p>

Sun shook his head. "Heard they still have tickets. That's how me and Neptune scored ours."

"Backstage passes, too." The blue-haired boy chuckled at his luck. "They cost a fortune, but hey, it's worth it."

"Hm. Sure." The calm boy nodded. "That sounds fun. It's a nice break from the insane girls I share my dorm with."  
>"Pipipipipipi?" Vivi crawled on Yatsuhashi's head.<p>

"No. Not you, Vivi. You're...surprisingly sane for a plushie."  
>"Pipipipi! Pipipipi, pii pipipi!" The plushie pouted and beat Yatushashi's head with her stubby arms before leaping off. Fox laughed. "I think you offended her."<br>"Yeah. She told me."

Lukas stood up, dusting off his suit. "So, it's settled. We meet at the venue tonight- and where IS the venue, Yukari?"  
>"The Schnee Shopping Mall. Meet there at five?"<p>

"Sounds good to us." Sun nodded along with Neptune.

Fox smiled. "We're up for that."

Suddenly, another boom resounded down from the direction of Cinder's room, followed by a high-pitched scream.

"H-how did you even blow that up, Miss Honda?!" That voice sounded like Port. He sounded flabbergasted.  
>"I-I'm sorry! I'll f-fix your burrito plushie, Miss Fall!"<p>

"M-My B-Burrito-kun..."

Lukas frowned. "Ren just has to one-up me, doesn't he?" He clenched his fist. "I will out-antic you, dammit. And then...Yang will finally have to notice my antics."

Fionn poked him. "Ah, dude? You're going into one of those moods again."  
>"Am I? Ignore it. I'm just making sure for the audience that I AM going to out-do Yang one day."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

Team MLDY stood outside the Schnee Shopping Center's concert hall, looking at the sign in disbelief.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but the Madrigal concert is cancelled due to...technical difficulties?" Yukari read out, irritation creeping into her voice. "You're joking. I spent my month's allowance buying these tickets!"  
>"Dammit..." Melodia frowned. "I was really hoping on seeing them today."<p>

Fionn shrugged. "Well, at least we can still hang out around here, right?"  
>"And do what, eat at yet <em>another<em> steakhouse?" Lukas remarked, glaring at Melodia.

"I-I have a figure to keep up! And you could stand to gain some muscle! You're as thin as a stick!"

"Unlike you, Miss Viridi," the trickster said, adjusting his cuffs. "I don't subsist on carnivorism."

Melodia glared at him. "I-I'm not a carnivore! Y-you just can't appreciate my good dieting habits!"

Fox and Yatsuhashi walked up to them. "Hey, guys! What's up?"  
>"Concert's cancelled." Yukari sighed in irritation. "Technical problems or something."<p>

"You serious?" The redheaded boy looked at her in surprise. "Dammit..."  
>"Those tickets cost a fair bit." Yatsuhashi sighed. "That's disappointing."<br>"Seriously?" Sun facepalmed. "That's ridiculous! Can't believe it's cancelled..."  
>Neptune leaned on a wall nearby, one hand in his pocket. "Man. I was hoping to see them today."<p>

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. The blue-haired boy looked down to see a small girl. Her hair was brown on one half, and pink on the other, as were her eyes, and she wore a white blouse with several necklaces. In one hand, she held a pink, elegantly-patterned parasol, and the other a pen. A small nametag on her lapel labelled her as 'Neo (Manager of Madrigal)'.

"Hey. It's their manager." Neptune looked down at her. "Hey."

Neo merely looked at him with an enigmatic smile, nodding.

"Hey. Uh..." Melodia waved at Neo. "Er. We have some que-"  
>Lukas cut her off. "Will we get a refund for the tickets?"<p>

Neo nodded. She pulled out a tablet with text on it, closing her eyes and smiling.

**We're sorry. Our equipment blew up owing to a mishap with Dust equipment. We're working on it right now.**

Yukari crossed her arms, sighing. "Well...wait, so what do we do with our backstage passes?"

"Guess we'll wait until next time, eh?" Fox shrugged. Neo, however, shook her head and the text on her tablet changed.

**Don't worry. I have a solution to that. Since they're on break, you get to hang out with them. How does that sound?"**

"Hang out with...Madrigal?" Fionn's eyes widened. "You serious?"  
>Melodia squeed. "That sounds awesome! Where?!"<p>

Neo began walking towards a staff door, motioning them to follow her. The group did so, but before they walked through, she turned around again, with the tablet showing more text.

**If you see an unmarked room, don't look into it please. That's where we're keeping the broken equipment and we don't want people tampering with it.**

"Okay." Neptune nodded. "Sounds reasonable."  
>Lukas rubbed his chin. "Suspicious..."<p>

Melodia, Yukari, Fox and Yatsuhashi walked in, following Neo. The others followed, with Fionn going last.

As they walked down the corridor, Fionn noticed an unmarked door, with the scent of smoke coming down from it.

"Huh? Is that a fire?" The spearman looked confused, opening the door and...

Everywhere in the room were pictures of a green-haired dark-skinned girl, lit by fire, with one as a centerpiece in the middle of the room, the name 'Emerald S.' written in cursive under it. Candles surrounded it, and various plushies of Emerald were littered everywhere.

"What the-" Fionn started, before he jumped up as someone shut the door. Neo smiled sweetly at him, tilting her head. The spearman, however, felt unnerved. He felt as if Neo was emitting killing intent from her mere being, and all of it directed towards him.

"Uh...uh..." He looked around, panicked. "...I-I..."

**Not a word to Emerald-sempai, okay? :) **Neo gave him a thumbs up, pointing at her tablet.

"...y-yeah..."

**Good. Now keep walking~**

Fionn nodded and rushed after his friends, followed closely by the manager.

'_D-Dammit...so their manager's a yandere...'_ Fionn thought, shuddering.

* * *

><p>Finally, the group arrived at the dressing room. Neo stood in front of them at the door, smiling.<p>

**Now, before we meet them, one ground rule. Don't crowd them with requests for autographs.**

"Aww..." Fox frowned. "Dammit."  
>Yatsuhashi gave him a slap on the back of the head. "Pfft. You were going to sell those, weren't you?"<br>"N-No!"

Lukas smirked. "Typical."

Melodia shrugged. "Okay, that sounds reasonable."

**Very well.** Neo nodded, tapping the door three times with her knuckles. Shortly, someone opened it and Emerald Sustrai, one half of Madrigal, opened the door.

"Yes?"  
><strong>Emerald-chan, these are some fans with backstage passes.<strong>

"Oh?" She smiled at them. "Hello."

Fox and Fionn looked at her with wide eyes. "Whoa..." Fox blushed.

"She's..." Fionn goggled at her, before receiving a slap from Melodia.

"Idiot! Quit staring at her, you pervert!"

"Judging by your weapons, you must be Beacon kids." Emerald noted. "Are you?"  
>Neptune nodded. "Yeah. Why?"<br>"Oh my Dust!" She squeed. "I'm from Beacon too! You know how it is- idols nowadays get trained like me- and...you're Glynda's students? Glynda Goodwitch?"  
>"Well, actually..." Yukari spoke up. "We're Cinder's stud-"<br>"Cinder?" Emerald's eyes widened. "Cinder...as in Cinder Fall?!"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Oh dear."

Fionn shrugged. "Uh, yeah-"  
>Suddenly, Emerald rushed to him, grabbing his lapel. "How is she? Is she fine? Is she doing well? Is she still with Torchwick? Does she ever talk about me? You HAVE to tell me! I need to know what Cinder-sempai thinks of me!"<p>

"Oh, calm down, you psycho." A grey-haired boy walked out next to her, sighing and crossing his arms. "Sorry guys."

"S-shut up, Mercury! I-I'm not a psycho!"

"Well, you see a bunch of kids from Beacon and all you're thinking of is how Cinder is?" Mercury facepalmed. "Dammit, woman."

Neptune chuckled. "If it isn't Mercury Black."

Fionn nodded in approval. "I like this guy..."  
>"You guys fans of us?" Mercury inquired, looking to Emerald, who was currently squeeing over her 'Cinder-sempai' and hugging a plushie of Cinder to herself.<p>

"Yeah." Yukari nodded. "Sorry to hear about your equipment."

"We're sorry about it too." He sighed. "We're never hiring out from them again. So yeah, you've met the forces behind Madrigal. Neo, myself, and Emerald Sustrai, the craziest woman in all of Vytal."  
>"I-I'm not crazy!"<br>"You're a _world-famous idol_ and all you think about is Cinder Fall."

Emerald blushed. "S-She's just my best friend! H-How could you?!"

Mercury rolled his eyes, before raising the pitch of his voice and attempting to copy Emerald's voice. "Oh, Cinder-sempai! Love me! Love me! Oh Cinder-sempai, notice me! I hope she notices me!"

"I'm not like that!" Emerald protested. "Guys, I'm not like that!"

"Perfect. So an idol is a yandere psycho." Yatsuhashi grumbled.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Well, Yatsu, you seem to be a yandere magnet."

"Don't. Call me. Yatsu."

Yukari and Lukas shared a look. "Who knew she was hot for Cinder?"  
>"I-I'm just concerned about my best friend!" Emerald declared, hugging her Cinder plushie to her chest. "I haven't spoken to her in years!"<br>Mercury sighed. "Dammit woman. You made us look like idiots."

Neptune and Sun shared a laugh.

Neo was very calmly standing next to Emerald. Fionn noticed that for all her smiles, _something_ about it seemed off.

'_Huh...'_

"So, guys." Emerald smiled. "You came here to hang out with us. I'm sorry that we can't hold the concert, but do you wanna eat with us?"

Fox cheered. "Yeah! Food sounds nice!"  
>"Oh! Steak! Steak!" Melodia cheered. "Let's have steak!"<p>

Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes. "When did Chie get here?" The martial artist glared at him.

"Why do you people keep calling me Chie?!"

And with that, the party spent several hours with Mercury and Emerald, eating and talking about their experiences at Beacon. Fionn, however, couldn't help but notice that Neo staring at Emerald, pouting and frowning.

**Emerald-sempai...n-notice me...**

* * *

><p><strong>EN- oh wait no have a stinger<strong>

* * *

><p>Later, after the group went home...<p>

Lukas sighed, putting on his verdant green silk pajamas as he went to bed. He was the last to go to bed- everyone else was in bed, either asleep or, in Melodia's case, watching a martial arts movie.

He mulled over things in his mind, remembering the events earlier today as he grabbed his tablet. "Heh...I've got to outdo Ren. I'm not about to be outdone by some quiet gunslinger. I promise, I will prank Miss Honda better than-"

His tablet suddenly shut off. "What?" Lukas suddenly looked confused.

The speakers suddenly blared out a tune he recognized as-

"Team Rocket?"

Indeed, it was the Team Rocket theme. However, instead of the familiar motto and singers, the vocalists were Yang and Blake.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double!"  
>"To protect the world from Yandere-festation!"<br>"To unite all pranksters under our nation!"  
>"To denounce the haters and spread the love!"<br>"To extend our shipping to the stars above!"

"Blake!"  
>"Yang!"<p>

"Team Antic, blast off at the speed of plot!"  
>"Surrender now, or prepare for fright!"<p>

And as that ended, Yang's face appeared on the tablet, smiling. Lukas glared at her.

"You...what the hell did you do to my-"  
>"Oh, your tablet? Yeah, I hacked it." She giggled. "Just...one thing...Lucius? Lucy?"<br>"Lukas."  
>"Oh, right. You better leave Miss Honda alone. Quit pranking her." Yang said, smiling sweetly. "Or I'm going to have to prank you. This is the only warning you're getting. Bye!" With a wink, the tablet shut off.<p>

Lukas mulled over the message for a moment, before smirking.

"If that's what you want, Xiao Long. Sounds like war-"  
>"Lukas!" A pillow hit the trickster in the head. "Get to sleep, dammit! You're being noisy!"<p>

"...fine, Melodia."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Lukas, you got your wish. Now Yang's noticed your antics. Prepare for trouble~**

**This chapter was mainly made as fanservice for the characters I haven't shown in Weiss Reacts yet or haven't focused on yet, as a show of appreciation to you guys. You're all awesome!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your comments, ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions and reviews and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


End file.
